fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tessera
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background:#CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Name Tessera Skye - }} } | style="background:#CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Origin Ultimaverse - }} } | style="background:#CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Classification Martial Artist, The Last Elf, Former Superhero, Escapee of NyirTech, Living Temporal Instability - }} } | style="background:#CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Date of Birth Unknown - }} } | style="background:#CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Age 9177 (14 physically) - }} } | style="background:#CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Height 154 cm (~5'0.6") - }} } | style="background-color: #CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Weight 43 kg (~94.8 lbs.) - }} } | style="background-color: #CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Blood Type O - }} } | style="background-color: #CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Likes Music, accomplishing goals, tea, her wishes and ideals being respected - }} } | style="background-color: #CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Dislikes Nuclear weaponry, her own inability to properly control powers, evil - }} } | style="background-color: #CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Hobbies Meditating, training, playing music - }} |- ! style="background-color: #CC0033; ; border-radius:2ex;" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Affiliation Herself, "Final Bastion" - }} } | style="background-color: #CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Previous Affiliation "Justice Corps" Superhero Orginazation - }} } | style="background-color: #CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Status Active - }} } | style="background-color: #CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Base of Operations Unknown - }} ! style="background-color: #CC0033; ; border-radius:2ex;" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Creation |- } | style="background-color: #CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Created By ThePerpetual - }} } | style="background-color: #CC0033; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;" Creation Date 20:24, July 26, 2015‎ - }} |- |colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; background:#FF0000; ; -moz-border-radius: 7px;"| |} Summary A character made by ThePerpetual. DISCLAIMER:' Reboot is now underway. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 6-C l 5-C, Low 5-B | 4-A | 2-C Name: Tessera Skye, The Calm Before The Storm, "Tempest" Origin: Ultimaverse Gender: Female Age: 9177 '''(14 physically) '''Classification: Elf, Last of Her Kind, Escapee of NyirTech, Living Temporal Instability Powers/Abilities: Super strength, super speed, super stamina, super durability, Elemental Manipulation, which extends to lightning, earth, water, and wind projection and manipulation, weather manipulation, music manipulation, ki projection, Flight, extremely skilled martial artist that has mastered over two hundred terrestrial and alien martial arts, Regeneration (Low-Mid]), Resistance to mind/soul-based attacks (see Verse), high resistance to elemental wind, lightning, earth, and water attacks (-80% damage), infinite willpower (Which can even overcome some hax-type abilities), immortality (Type 1), extremely talented musician, can survive without air, at the bottom of the ocean, and in a vacuum, chronolock | All of the previous | All of the previous | All of the previous, plus precognition and supernatural empathy | All of the previous, plus fatelock Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level+ '(Defeated the Snow Butcher), higher with power-ups | ' Island Level '''(Has one-third of Metenros's raw power, who created a large mountain range with terrakinetics), higher with power-ups l''' Moon Level+ '''(Pierced the shell of Innigus, a sentient alien spaceship that was larger than Russia, with a blast equivalent to 258 exatons of TNT equivalent), higher with power-ups (Can reach up to Small Planet Level)| '''Multi-Solar System Level (Fought on-par with the Duke and The Ancient), higher with power-ups | ' Universe Level '(Traded blows with the living universe Naux, who possessed triple the 4-D density of a standard universe), Universe Level+ in Nureonago Form, Multi-Universe Level with greater forms Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(Can keep pace with sky-to-ground lightning strikes) with '''Sub-Relativistic reflexes and combat speed (Matched Z, roughly 4% of the speed of light) | Massively Hypersonic'''with Sub-Relativistic+ reflexes and combat speed''' (Twice as fast as before in both regards, outpaced Metenros by a slight margin) | Massively Hypersonic with Speed of Light reflexes and combat speed (Kept pace with the Commissioner and with Notiere) | MFTL '''(Can keep pace with the Duke, who flew a party member to Jupiter whilst intentionally slamming them into every asteroid on the way there in 7 seconds: a minimum of ~279.9x the speed of light) | '''MFTL+ (Can keep up with Z and with Naux, roughly ~85.167 million x the speed of light, intercepted tens of billions of different light-speed projectiles aimed at every person around the world when they were all fired off at 50 feet in the air, reflexes and combat speed one thousand times faster) Durability: Multi-City Block Level+ '''(Took hits from the Snow Butcher, withstood a blast equivalent to 822.5 tons of TNT, which only dealt 10% of her HP), higher with Nuronago Form l Island Level'' (Though not on even footing, was able to take numerous hits from Metenros), higher with l '''Moon Level+ '(Can take dozens of hits from Tessera, Innigus, and Destroy's avatar), higher with power-ups (Reaches up to Small Planet Level) l Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from the Duke and the Ancient), higher with power-ups l Universe Level (Can take hits from Naux, literally a sentient universe, who possessed triple the 4-D density of a standard universe, withstood the collapse of an entire existance directly concentrated on her physical form), '''Universe Level+ with Nureanago Form, Multi-Universe Level with greater forms Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Lifted and hurled a giant bell through the air) l Likely Class K '''(Should be able to match any feat of Z's) l Likely Class K l''' Class Z+ '''(Can throw the Earth's moon through space as part of a Team attack) '''l Class Stellar+ (Held back a solar-system-sized hand attempting to crush the planet) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ l Class EJ l Class YJ l Class XZJ l Universal Class Stamina: Superhuman+, has walked forward while being shot thousands of times on all sides with Mk. XIII Alchemick Gauss Assault Railguns without betraying signs of pain, fought off skyscraper-sized kaiju at the bottom of the ocean after being drained of every single drop of blood in her body and missing an arm, can fight through intense physical trauma that it should be impossible to fight through Intelligence: Very High, has had 3000 years to detach her consciousness from her tortured body to ponder the world, observe information around her, and develop philosophy, is an very last learner that knows 200+ martial arts and fighting styles Range: Melee range unarmed, extended melee range with Nocturne, thirty meters with Serenade, Thousands of meters with blasts/powers '''l The Same l '''Over 5000 kilometers with blasts/powers (Could reach Innigus from atop a mountain on earth)' l The Same, except blasts/powers have interplanetary range '''l' Same, except blasts/powers have intergalactic range''' (By virtue of being able to target Naux) Weaknesses: 'Sometimes hears whispers of dead ancestors, which can cause her to react seemingly strangely to people around her, somewhat shy and reserved, suffers extra (+60%) damage from elemental fire or elemental evil-based attacks, Susceptible to Poison and Curse ailments (Increased likelihood of occurence/effective against her for someone of her level), Has a limited (albeit high, night limitless in the Search for the Key Arc and onwards) pool of ki with which to use abilities (can be regained gradually over time, this process is sped up by landing/receiving blows, and by meditating) '''Standard Equipment: ' Serenade, a pair of enchanted emerald rings that can materialize lengths of chain and the first divine instrument. Tessera can control the lengths of these chains, extending them each up to thirty meters, materialize weights or scythe blades at their tips, and perfectly control them via her electrokinesis, even while remaining entirely still. Although she normally prefers hand-to-hand combat, the chains are useful for keeping people at range or for binding enemies. Bolero, an adamantine car, and the second divine instrument. Immensely durable, it also houses two swiveling stolen NyirTech 20 mm Gatling, extra-dimensional cargo space, capable of channeling elemental energies poured into it, and can be summoned at will through an extradimensional space. It is even capable of creating a slipspace field around itself, flying across the cosmos at speeds exceeding 1.5 quadrillion times the speed of light with the assistance of an onboard Pilot Navigation Assistance Module. Nocturne, a long, thin two-handed sword and the third divine instrument. Long, slender, and forged of an alloy of moonsilver, mithryl, cobalt, and adamantine, this blade was bathed in the blood of a freshly dead, planet-sized temporal titan only moments after being forged, granting it antithesis properties that correlate to elemental time. In other words, it's power is potent enough to sunder time, space, and dimensional fabric, which can destroy/dispel temporal abnormalities and slay normally immortal beings. The raw power it exudes forces Tessera to store it in a pocket dimension most of the time, though she summons it as part of Melodic Mode. Minuet, a pair of 18-inch long redwood wands, a piano, and a violin that collectively are the fourth divine instrument. The former pair are semi-sentient, automatically "conducting" any music currently playing, enhancing it's audial quality by 4 ranks (ex. 'B-' to '''A, D to C+.) The latter two are also semi-sentient, hovering and playing music of their own accord if Tessera so wills it. Tessera can also personally play the instruments, in which case the music's quality is further enhanced by three ranks. Tessera can retrieve either of the latter at will, though the resonating harmonic energy between all of the components being near each other can only be sustained in Symphonic Mode. Has used other weapons in the past (firearms, swords, spears, maces), including those blatantly stolen from real, pre-existing franchises (keyblades, monados, etc.), but doesn't typically carry these (must be specified by the BM.) Also sometimes carries consumables of various sorts (such as curatives, resource recovery items, one-shot weaponry, etc., which also must be specified by BM.) Notable Abilities/Powers: In addition to simply being able to shape and control earth, air, water, and lightning with her ki through the power of the Heaven and Earth scroll, Tessera possesses some named abilities. Notably, all of Tessera's named special techniques are named after musical terms, primarily classical musical terms, but also some metal, blues, and other terms. Aubade: Her go-to long-range attack. After a brief charge-up, unleashes a giant beam of crackling white energy from between her hands in a manner suspiciously similar to a Kamehameha that blows away anything in it's path, inflicting heavy lightning-elemental damage. Tempo: Sends a steady stream of raw ki blasts forwards in a line. Rhythm: A short melee strike combo, ending with a flip kick, then a chain lash, and finally a lightning strike from the sky that sends them back to earth. Elegy: Blows the victim's feet out from under them with wind manipulation, then blinks next to them and slams their airborne body into the ground with a lightning-enhanced punch, pounding them into the earth. This has a chance to stun victims: if it does, Tessera can usually follow it up with Grave. Grave: Encases an opponent in supernaturally tough stone in all directions (is almost as durable as her) and drags the foe into the earth. Tessera can choose to supply them with permanently self-restoring air within their bodies or to leave them in danger of suffocation when using this ability. Belltoll: Summons forth eleven bolts of blue elemental lightning that orbit around her, damaging foes they hit and having a chance to inflict Paralysis. Tessera can either allow them to orbit around her for the maximum of ten seconds that they last, or send them all flying at a target point in separate, arcing paths, creating an explosion of blue light upon impact. Substantial ki cost. Interlude: '''Either lashes out at a distance with a chain and pulls them inward, or strikes them at close range with Nocturne and pushes them away. Good for transitioning combos. '''Lament: '''Commands the tears of the heavens to fall down as supernatural rain across a massive area-of-effect, inflicting continuous water-elemental damage to all entities designated as enemies and reducing their Physical Attack power. '''Lullaby: Plays a few notes of impossible beauty. Enemies in a 100-meter cone in front of her must save using their sleep resistance against her Magic Defense stat or be inflicted with Sleep. Lasts potentially up to 10 minutes. Substantial ki cost. Fanfare: '''Releases multiple erratically-moving columns of spiraling, lightning-enhanced musical energy from beneath the earth, inflicting wind and lightning-elemental damage to anything they hit and possibly inflicting Deafness. '''Concert: Plays a series of notes on the piano and violin simultaneously, providing Attack Up and Light Haste to all enemies with 2000 meters until either the ally gets hit or 20 seconds passes, whichever comes first. Dirge: Plays a series of notes on the piano and violin simultaneously, inflicting Attack Down and Light Slow upon all allies within 2000 meters for 20 seconds. Fortissimo: Spirals upwards, conjuring a series of wind blades with one that juggle an opponent while charging a Rasengan-like orb of elemental lightning in the other, then reverses direction and lands a spinning punch before finally slamming the orb into them with her other palm. Accelerando: Charges up elemental lightning into her fists, then unleashes a furious, JoJo-esque onslaught of constant, precise, and powerful elementally charged punches. Gradually accelerates the rate of the attack as it is continued, while maintaining the same ki cost per second, making it devastating if used in conjunction with a resource recovery/expenditure-reducing item. When finally ended, Tessera winds up for one final blow, then attacks with a lightning straight kick that blows the enemy away. Solo: An extensive combo of skillful unarmed strikes and wind blades, concluded with multiple lightning blasts from all sides and a wind-enhanced straight elbow that blows the opponent away. Stagedive: Fires lightning blasts form her feet to rocket forward like a bullet, performing a spiraling elemental water-enhanced shoulder tackle that was used to topple a mountain-sized mechanical kaiju. Hymn: With some supernatural music and a few hand gestures, summons forth a large field of faint blue lights, each of which gradually heal and increase the Magical Defense of allies near them and continuously inflict lightning-elemental damage and lower the Magical Defense of enemies near them. Each one lasts 30 to 60 seconds at random. Substantial ki cost. Opera: A simple technique, in which Tessera noiselessly sings a few words of a famous classical opera that can only be heard by the target, who perceives them as being so beautiful that they are healed a small base amount, plus 10% of their maximum health. Headbang: Lashes at an opponent with both chains, binding them, then pulls them forward and lands a devastating elemental earth-enhanced headbutt onto their skull. Quartet: Assaults the opponent with four thrown giant, ki-infused chunks of stone ripped from the earth or generated out of thin air. Skip: Phases into the wind, becoming immaterial in one location, whilst simultaneously stepping out of the wind in a different location, rematerializing. Effectively a short-range teleport. Although the ki cost is minimal, using it more than once every 15 seconds inflicts fatigue onto her. Overture: Blitzes across a distance, transforming into a semi-solid lightning construct in doing so, then lands a aerial roundhouse kick that staggers the enemy and blows them back. A good combo opener. Orchestra: Calls forth a runic circle of radiant light blue energy behind her, which proceeds to fire forth a barrage of blue lightning bolts, stones of varying size and shape, and ki blasts a la Gates of Babylon. Riff: After a charge-up, rapidly punches at ridiculous speeds, firing a powerful barrage of imprecise but powerful light blue ki bullets each time. At the speeds she projects them, to most it appears more akin to a storm of shotgun blast. To conclude the "riff," Tessera focuses blue ki into her hand, infuses elemental wind essence into it, and chops downward, the combined attack creating a radiant blue slash wave that blows through all enemies in its path, leaving a trail of white lotus petals in its wake. Sonata: A singular, powerful punch that creates several ki slash waves within an opponent's soul if landed, sundering their fate and destiny. Can result in a OHKO if the opponent is low on current chakra/ki/life force, otherwise the effect varies depending on the target and situation. Was used to sunder a deific prophecy. Bootleg: '''Raises a semi-invisible ki field in front of her. If it meets a projectile, it instantaneously halts it and transmutes it into a silver, semi-transparent energy construct of tangible elemental wind, suspended in midair. Any enemies that touch the construct detonate it, blowing away all enemies near it and inflicting wind-elemental damage. '''Toccata: An extremely fast combo with the Serenade chains that expertly strikes from all angles, in rhythm with piano music in the background if there is any currently. Can be used to target weak points or, in the case of the blunt version of the chain weapons, target pressure points. Emphasis: Projects a Force Push-like wave of air outwards with one hand, blasting away enemies and blowing through surrounding constructs Tessera does not designate as "allied." Bebop: Summons forth a tornado that generates ki-infused boulders and slivers of stone, casting them in all directions as it lays waste to its surroundings. After two minutes, it explodes into a massive outwards barrage of ki and lotus petals. Pitch: Focuses power inward, then generates a massive explosion of blue lightning, pure elemental wind, and lotus petals in all directions. Substantial ki cost. Coda: Grabs a strike whilst amplifying her palm with elemental earth to absorb the attack, then utilizes her martial arts to perform a powerful overhead suplex on the opponent, channeling damaging elemental water into them in doing so. Preferably done to an extremely large enemy with some degree of ease for over-the-top, jaw-dropping effect. Melody: A dashing sweep kick that projects a wave of blue ki, pulling in and knocking into the air all nearby enemies, then spirals upwards, blasting the enemies with ki-enhanced ascending winds before concluding with a multi-hitting rotating aerial kick. Disco: Tosses a sphere of glowing blue energy into the air, which begins slowly floating around and rapidly firing off elemental lightning bolts in all directions for 12 seconds. Each bolt inflicts small lightning-elemental damage. Verse: Tessera's harmonic energy passively grants her immunity to Paralysis and Transmutation, and Grade A- resistance to Fear, Charm, and Deafness. Finally, provides Grade B (mid-high) reality-warping resistance. Overdrive Attacks Some of Tessera's strongest attacks. '''''Symphony: With a release of massive amounts of energy, Tessera performs an extensive martial arts combo of punches, palm strikes, and kicks, each imbued with a varying elemental energy that lance outwards, blowing through the target for additional collateral damage Thrash:'' Tessera lashes out with dozens of slashes from the Nocturne blade, ending in a straight kick, then a lightning-enhanced impalement punctuated with blasting the opponent off of the blade with a torrent of elemental wind. Substantial ki cost. ''Octet:'' An upgraded form of Quartet. Rends from the earth or materializes eight skyscraper-sized pieces of stone wreathed in ki, then telekinetically throws them at a target from any number of directions. ''Rhapsody: ''An upgraded form of Orchestra. With all of the instruments playing a musical piece behind her, conjures a massive array of energy sigils in the sky, which proceed to fire forth a titanic barrage of elemental water, lightning, air, and earth energy blasts of varying shapes and sizes nonstop, a ki-powered machine gun of massive area-of-effect destruction. Has been used to level mountain ranges before. Heavy ki cost. ''Cadence: An upgraded form of Aubade. After a wind-up of gathering a crackling sphere of energy, crackling with elemental lightning, projects a titanic beam of turquoise lightning-infused ki forward, obliterating everything in its path and leaving a trail of lotus petals suspended in the air in its wake. Inflicts immense lightning and non-elemental damage to all enemies it hits. Heavy ki cost. ''Epic: ''All components of Minuet begin to play sublime music, calling forth pitch black storm clouds, capable of surrounding the entire planet at early levels and the universe at later levels. Said clouds release golden rain, as white lightning silently crashes down in the background. Tessera and all of her allies gain the benefit of a continual increase to Physical and Magical Defense, and take only half of the extra damage from any elemental weakness they possess. Reduces her maximum ki pool by 20% while active. ''Requiem: ''Tessera's ultimate attack. Begins with an ultra-fast roundhouse kick, one that shatters through time and space with its sheer power, becoming untargetable by precognition and fate/casuality manipulation used in response to it; if it does whiff still, then the ki cost of this attack is wasted. Opens with a fast combo attack of punches and kicks, then rises into the air with a uplifting knee reversed into a high kick, then performs a short combo of midair punches and kicks, then further carries the target up into the air with an uppercut before switching to a whirling downwards kick that smashes them to the ground. This is no reprieve, however, for immediately thereafter Tessera stabs into them with a Serenade chain-scythe blade, pulling herself to them and slamming them into the ground. This pops them into the air, leaving them open to a Toccata, attacking with the Serenade's chains, before pulling the target closer with an Interlude and continuing the beatdown with a Solo combo of unarmed strikes and wind blades, then a Thrash combo before they fly out of reach with the Nocturne blade, then sprints behinds them and unleashes a flurry of lightning-enhanced punches (Accelerando) for 7 seconds straight before finally snap-kicking them into the sky, gathering energy between her hands, and firing Cadence, a massive beam of crackling light that consumes the opponent. Tessera may choose to stop the attack here; if she does not, the final phase may prove fatal. When they are next visible, the enemy is lost in a white void, a pocket dimension detached entirely from casuality, the flow of time, and standard dimensional concepts; as a result of such, the trapped opponent is defenseless as if time were frozen; only entities who do not need to perceive the flow of time to retain consciousness are exempt this aspect of the dimension. In this realm, Tessera and the opponent are visible only as ink silhouettes; the victim, black, and Tessera a dark blue. It is in this realm that the silhouette Tessera blitzes before the silhouette opponent and lands an unarmed strike, empowering it with a slash wave of lightning and ki that is visible as being a streak of light blue ink, frozen in place. Tessera proceeds to strike the defenseless opponent again and again and again and again, punching and kicking empowered with slash waves while blinking around at imperceptible speeds, at a faster and faster rate as it progresses. After one final, charged-up punch to the chest, snaps her fingers. The white void instantly reverts to whatever world they were in prior, and Tessera and the victim to their normal shapes. All of the (one thousand to one billion, depending on level) ki/lightning slash waves generated by the unarmed strikes instantly fire off, as do the unarmed strikes, resulting in the ground around it being slashed apart as the air cuts everything to pass it and the victim's body, mind, soul, and even existance all recieving immense damage. Very heavy ki cost, '''and the only ability of her's that can reduce someone of equal power from full HP to 0 in one hit. '''Enhanced Forms Stacking power-ups in a similar vein to DBZ, Asura's Wrath, etc. Each one triples her overall power and toughness, on top of it's other changes. Nureonago Form: '''The first of Tessera's enhanced forms. In this form, Tessera's waistcloth turns a drab green, and her plated jacket is replaced with a similarly dull green half-kimono tied out the upper torso with a red sash. Her leotard turns grey, her hair grows and becomes a more vibrant blue, and she acquires a watery, blue-green ki aura around her hands and feet. Available from the beginning. '''Shinigami Form: '''The second of Tessera's enhanced forms. In this form, Tessera's standard clothing is replaced with a armor-like outer layer of bone that covers her upper torso her lower legs, a black cape, and a tattered, skirt-like waistwrap of black cloth lined with sliver symbols. Her arms and feet become entirely skeletal in appearance, both terminating in sharp claws, and she gains a skeletal pair of wings covered in sparse patches of raven feathers. Her neck and lower jaw also lose their flesh and become skeletal, and she gains both glowing violet eyes and an elaborate half-mask of silver energy. Her hair flushes snow white, and she is wreathed in a deathly black-purple ki aura. Available from the '''Quest For Understanding Arc and onwards. Oni Form: '''The third of Tessera's enhanced forms. In this form, Tessera rises to eight feet in height, and gains blue-grey skin, additional muscle mass, more beastly physical features, a set of horns, and small, golden glowing eyes. Her arms split apart into two different armored forearms, each with their own hands, and her clothes are replaced with a red half-shirt and pants, plus a white sash with some pieces of cloth. Finally, she acquires a red, furious ki aura that flickers and statics. In this form she is berserk, focusing more on brute force than agility and having great difficulty telling friend from foe, and is more likely to unleash area of effect destruction given her less clear state of mind. Available from the '''Earth in Danger! Arc and onwards. Tennyo Form: The fourth of Tessera's enhanced forms. Narukami Form: The last of Tessera's enhanced forms. Key: Level 1 l Quest For Understanding Arc l Earth in Danger! Arc (DeviantArt!Tessera) l Search for the Key Arc l Confrontation Arc Misc. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Hair: Turquoise Eyes: Violet Theme: A Destiny Finally Free Combat Themes: Wind God Girl, Time to Fight!, Other Music: If You Could Read My Mind (It makes sense in context), Never Again Shall I Cry (For feelsy storyline moments/boss fights) Darkness of the Unknown (Played rarely during serious storyline fights), Heavens Divide (Also makes sense in-context), Off To Sleep (For a certain ending), The Best Is Yet To Come (For another certain ending, the translated lyrics are pretty much perfect) Trivia: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Elves Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Chi Users Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Perpetual's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2